The Innocent
by AelitaOfTheWolves
Summary: This is about the tributes in the 74th Hunger Games and their thoughts before they died.
1. D9 Boy

_I came up with this idea because not all of the tributes had their "fame" in there deaths. So this story will be about the 22 tributes in the 74__th__ Hunger Games who died in the arena and how they felt before they took their last breath in the world. Also I may put Katniss and Peeta's moments after they won the games. By the way I am putting the tributes in the order they died in. _**Also I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

P.S: The names are just what I made up on the top of my head

**Tommy Fisher****[D9 Boy]**

I never gave it thought that I would die first especially in the bloodbath. I remember my mentor and stylist telling me before we went into the tubes to not to stay at the Cornucopia but leave as fast as you can. After I went into the tube and it went up I saw the arena, a forest arena. I then look at the other tributes who were eyeing the Cornucopia and the supplies near it; weapons, and different kind of bags filled with who knows what. Then the time in big bright yellow lights counted down at 60 seconds. I turn to see my district partner eyeing a red backpack near the edge of the Cornucopia. Then the voice of my mentor rang in my head _"Don't stay at the Cornucopia, grab the thing closet to you no matter what it is and get the heck out of there!" _Now the time was at 50 seconds. Then my eyes go to the girl from 12, known as the 'Girl On Fire', she is looking at her district partner who shook his head and then she turned back to the Cornucopia. I turn away from her direction and face forward, the time was now 35 seconds. Can't time go faster…I want to get home to my family; my mom, dad, and my little brother and sister. I bet right now they are watching me standing on this plate until the time is up and see if I survive the bloodbath and then the whole Hunger Games together. The time ticked down to 20 seconds now. Then it kept counting down…

19...

18...

17...

16...It's time now for me to fight for my life.

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10... Oh my god, now I want time to stop, to never go on but to stay the same forever and ever so this never happens at all

9...

8...

7...

6...Here we go

5...

4...

3...

2...

1... Right after that 1 second when to zero me and the other tributes blazed toward the Cornucopia for our lives. I run past a few tributes and run to a yellow backpack. Then I see the girl from 12 running for it to, but she was ahead of me and grabbed it. I hissed under my breath. I then grab a weird looking sword and run after 12. She trips on another pack in front of her, it's my chance! I run to her as she turns around still on the floor. She tries to back away, I lift my sword to swing it on her and to kill her. But before I could I felt something sharp hit my back, then coughed up blood on 12's face. I realized it was a knife, before I hit the ground I saw 12 having a shock face on her. Then I hit the ground bleeding badly, then I know I am close to death, there is no chance for me to win the games now. I take in my last breaths seeing my vision getting worse, before I die I see the blur of tributes running and falling to the ground, dieing like me. Then I took in my last breath as I heard screams. The only thing I asked before I died was "How did our world end up like this?' I am Tommy Fisher of district 9 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	2. D3 Girl

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Mary-Ann Collins****[D3 Girl]**

I can't believe I am here now, the Hunger Games. Saying it makes me want to throw up, but here I am with my main stylist Celia before getting into the tube. She helped me with my jacket and I walk towards the tube, but before I do I turn to her and she nodded, I nod back to her and go inside the tube. It went up and kept going until the sun shined in my face and I see the arena is a forest. The other tributes were around me looking at each other and at the Cornucopia and the supplies just sitting there tempting all those who dare to grab anything. I looked around at the other tributes and then the clock started to count down from 60 seconds. Those 60 seconds lets tributes decide what to do, either grab supplies and risk getting killed by the Careers or run for dear life without anything to fend for themselves or to survive with. I already had a plan already before this day, I figured it out the night before. I would run toward the edge of the Cornucopia and grab the nearest pack there, then run into the forest and hide until the final 5 or so, I think it could work but I had to get out of this bloodbath first. Now the time read 45 seconds, time flies by so quick I thought only 5 seconds passed. I look around the Cornucopia and see a blue pack at the very edge with a spear laying by it, that's my target after time runs out. 38 seconds left, I look to see who is by me, it's the boy from 2 and the boy from 10. I'm going to try and avoid the Careers if possible, they won't stop hurting someone till their victim cries out or just dead in general. I look to see my district partner on the other side of the half circle, eyeing a pack to, hopefully not the same as me because I wouldn't want to kill my own district partner. Time now is 18 seconds.

17...

16...

15...Please let me escape this bloodbath and survive

14...

13...

12...

11...My mentor said something to me I just remembered _"Find water if you mange to get out of the bloodbath." _I nodded to the reminder and the clock went to 7 seconds.

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Then I ran off the plate like the rest of the tributes toward the Cornucopia in hoping to nab something and get the heck out of there. I started to run toward the blue backpack I eyed, ignoring the other noises. Then I turn my head over my shoulders and see the girl from one named Glimmer running towards me and she was gaining with a knife in her hand. I ran for my life but it wasn't fast enough. As she as she caught up to me she pinned me on the floor, I am face down. I scream for help but I knew no one would come. Then she said "Hope you enjoy my services." she then stabbed me in multiply places. I scream some more, feeling the blood flow down my body and the pain I thought I never would have felt in my life. After I stopped screaming and moving, Glimmer got off me and ran off to other tributes to kill. I breathed in some air knowing even if I am taking these breaths I won't live, I wonder if my mom and my older sister see me now. If they are crying that I didn't make it past the bloodbath, and killed by a Career. I know I don't have much time left but I take in what I can, the feet pounding on the grass and the screaming of dieing tributes getting killed by Careers. My eye site is getting worse but before I die I see the 'Girl On Fire' running away with a yellow backpack and running away from another dead body lying on the grass with a knife in his back, probably from the girl from 2. Then lastly my eyes go to the sky, the last thing I will every see in my years living on this place. Then the next thing is my vision went black, I am dead. I am Mary-Ann Collins of district 3 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	3. D4 Boy

_Some of the death orders I may change around to my liken but enjoy this chapter: )_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Jack Peterson****[D4 Boy]**

I didn't know how I got picked, I was only 12. But here I am now with my main stylist Lily and going into the tube that will take me up to the arena. Lily spoke out before I went in, "Jack be smart alright?" I turn to her "I will try my best." she nodded and then I turned and went into the tube. It then closed and I went up, right now I can fell Lily's eyes on me, almost crying I bet to. I shook that out of my head and went into now, on me being in the games and me winning the Hunger Games. After the tube went up for some time it got up to the arena. The sun was bright but the glare went away and I see a forest around me and the other tributes. I then see the other tributes around me in a half circle and in front of us is the Cornucopia with supplies. Time counted from 60 seconds. I look around and see what I can grab and how to pass the bloodbath. The other tributes eyed there items they would try to grab. I looked around and I see a bag and a weapon inside the Cornucopia, I can pass the rest of the tributes and grab those and run away into the forest. 50 seconds till we run for our lives to see who wins this year, and I hope it's me. I see district 1 and 2 tributes and shiver because this year district 4 didn't go with the usual Career pack this year. I took my eyes off them and looked around to see the 'Girl On Fire' eyeing a bow and a few arrows not to far away but would she grab it? Who knows but I want to be in a alliance with her because she is the key for my survival. 35 seconds and counting, my hands were sweating like crazy for this to start and end as fast as it can. I then see Cato from 2 eyeing me, and staring at me hard a couple of places to my right. I look away but then on the other side of the half circle is Clove, the girl from 2 who has a evil smile and is looking at me. It looks like she is taunting me right now, but I ignored her and looked towards the Cornucopia. Time now on the big screen was 20 seconds.

20...

19...

18...Here it comes, the moment of truth. Time now is 15 seconds.

15...

14...

13...

12...The tributes got ready in a running position as the time got closer to the end. Time is now 9 seconds.

9...

8...

7...I got ready to run

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... When the timer went zero all the tributes ran toward the Cornucopia as fast as they could. I run past the other tributes who trying to grab something but a lot of them getting killed by the Careers, I run under things to avoid people and I am doing pretty good. I'm almost at the inside of the Cornucopia seeing blood all over the place, I then look over to left side while hiding and see near me is the girl from 3 lying on the floor, unmoving. I freak out and run inside as fast as I can inside the Cornucopia where one male tribute ran out, the boy from 11. After he ran out and in and grabbed a yellow backpack and a small sword and started to run out. Before I could run into the forest Cato was in front of me, I stopped and froze. He smiled evilly and he swiped down on me with his sword on my whole front side of my body. After he did that I felt the pain and I fell on boxes as my body fell on the ground. I saw Cato past my body in satisfaction, he then grabbed a bigger sword and walked out of the Cornucopia. With the vision I had left I saw the sun shining on the bodies of dead tributes and those running away to escape the hands of the Careers. The blood was flowing down my body, it was going slow but now the blood is flowing faster, I coughed a little as my eye sight was getting worst. I'm thinking about my mom and dad who are seeing me; their own child in the games and has died already in the bloodbath. They wanted me to be a good Career tribute but not at 12 but at 17 or so. I wonder if they are crying at my death or just watching…now my vision is getting darker. But the last thing I see is the trees in the forest, dead tributes on the floor and all the blood. Then I took one last breath and I let death take over me. I am Jack Peterson of district 4 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	4. D5 Boy

_I added something to his death that I thought would be very interesting. Hope you enjoy it._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**James Nickelson****[D5 Boy]**

I gulped in a breath as I stepped in the tube to go up for the games. I walked in it and the tube closed; I turn as see my stylist Marissa nodding to me and I could make the words out of her lips saying 'Good luck.' I nodded and the tube went up. I breathed in and out and sweating at the same time. I wiped my sweat off my forehead just as the tube finally reached the top and I made out a forest arena. I looked around at the other tributes who were eyeing each other. Then their eyes went to the Cornucopia where the supplies were just laying there. Then the time started at 60 seconds and counted down. I look and see my district partner with her reddish hair in 2 buns. She looked around to franticly to see what she would grab. I then turn away from her and try to eye what I would grab. Now it was 44 seconds. I clasped my hands in a fist and decided I would grab a spear near a green backpack and maybe grab the bag to. I turn to my district partner again but she looked at me hard, she had a scared expression for only one reason. Me and her are cousins and we were both reaped into these games. Before today we both planned on being together as a alliance until the final 7 at least. I nodded to her, meaning we would run and find each other later on. The time ticked down to 20 seconds.

19...

18...

17...I am going to make it through and make sure I help my cousin push through these games. 14 seconds.

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...

9...Before I go I see my cousin looking around and then at the clock. 7 seconds.

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2..

1...

0... As soon as that clock went to zero I ran off to the green bag and spear I eyed. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I look to see some tributes try to get away but getting killed. I then run past Clove the girl from 2 and her knives. I was almost at the bag and spear when I turned and saw the boy from 1 is running after me. He had a spear in his hand and had a evil smile. After I saw him I ran faster toward the bag and spear laying there waiting for me. I was panting and I turn around and he jumped on me and when he landed on me I landed on my back, hard. I tried to get away but he had all his weight on me. He had a evil smile and lifted his spear and stabbed me multiple times in the chest and stomach. I yelled in pain and was trying to escape from his grip. It was hopeless I realized and I went limp, the blood flowing throughout my body. The boy from 1 smiled in satisfaction and left me to die in my own pool of blood. I turn my head to my left and see my cousin who had a grey backpack and staring into my dieing eyes. I managed to move my mouth saying 'Run!' she didn't move but froze in place. But right when the boy from 2 came after her, she turned her head back and fourth and ran away into the forest. I smiled a little thinking, I know she will make it and be a victor. Even if she's not the type to kill; but she is sneaky and that's all that's needed to win. Then before I die I think of my family, my cousin, and the screaming…then I close my eyes letting death take me. I am James Nickelson of district 5 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	5. D4 Girl

_I know I said I was going to post more often but school does not want me to. I have been busy with quizzes, homework, etc and I am to tired to type anything out when I get home. But I hope this doesn't affect if you follow/ favorite my stories. And thank you to the people who do one or both3._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Aiyana Fern****[D4 Girl]**

I stepped in the clear tube to go up to the arena. My breathing was rapid but I calmed it down and I didn't look back to my stylist. I just stared in front of me; nothing but clear tube. It then closed and started to go up very slowly. I yet again breath in and out evenly until the tube brought me up the arena, a well grown forest. Then I looked around to see the other tributes in a half circle eyeing each other and then at the Cornucopia with all the supplies lying there. I was next to the girl from 1 and the boy from 8, I see the girl from 1 staring at me with a glare, I then turn away. I was only nervous for one reason; district 4 is supposed to be in the Career group with 1 and 2 but me and my partner refused to go in this year because well me and my partner aren't killers like the ones from 1 and 2. We will both survive I know it, till the end no matter what. Now since I wasn't paying attention the time just clicked down to 43 seconds. It went by so fast; time is not on anyone's side. I see the other tributes besides 1 and 2 looking scared. I'm not surprised since I'm a little scared myself. But I push those things aside and try to look for a escape route and things to grab, anything I could find. Time is now 32 seconds, I think I may fall over now because I can't control myself right now, being here in the games right now. I sometimes wish time would slow so this would never happen but I also want it to go by faster so we can just end this already and get it over with. Then after much thinking I wiped my sweaty palms on my jacket and put them in a fist. I breathed in a gulp of air and looked around for the same jacket, my district partner. He was only 12 and somehow he got picked with me. He looked around fractionally, I understand what he is going through because there is another 12 year old here, district 11 girl name Rue. She looked calm compared to my partner. But I shook my head a little and the time was now 20 seconds and then I concentrated on winning for my family; especially for my younger sister Rose who is 6 this year.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...I will win for you Rose no matter what and come back home for you.

12...

11...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...Here we go.

3...

2...

1...

0...Right when the time went to zero all the tributes ran off their plates and toward the Cornucopia. Right after I jumped off my plate I ran toward a few bags by boxes full of supplies. I would just grab any bag and run; I'm not stupid enough to look through those boxes no matter how tempted I was. I fell over a body a moment later and it was the boy from 9 who had a knife thrown in his body. I am guessing it was from Clove, district 2 girl, his body had blood all over the place. Then when I turned to see if anyone was after me, someone was. It was the boy from 2 named Cato, he had the eyes searching for blood and his sword already coated in blood wasn't enough. I ran knowing he was after me and my partner since we didn't join the Career alliance. I ran as fast as I could toward the bags by the boxes, I turned my head over and he was running faster; no I was running slower. He almost caught up to me, and I was almost there to grab a bag. I tripped over another object and landed right on top of one of the boxes. I then turned and I see Cato with his sword lifted up and he slashed it on my front side of my body and then he pushed me over the boxes. I fell onto the grass face down; unable to get up, my body already soaking in blood from Cato's sword. Why did this have to happen? I failed my oath to my family but more importantly to my little Rose. I promised her I would win for her no matter the cost. Now I wonder when I die, will she hate me for breaking our promise or forgive. My last thought before I leave this world; my little sister Rose. I hope you don't live in grief just for me…I just wasn't prepared like the other district 4 kids who trained hard to go into the games. Though I was losing feeling throughout my body I felt a tear sliding down my cheek, I almost said 'I love you Rose' but then life left me. I am Aiyana Fern of district 4 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	6. D6 Boy

_Okay so I had a weird day and a good reason for posting today. My mom, step-dad, and grandma surprised me and my younger sister with a early Christmas gift. So me and her had to work together to find clues to find our present. So we look all over the house till we found a big box. I open it of coarse and inside are balloons. It says "We can't wait to see you when you come to Disneyland tomorrow." from my aunty, her fiancé, and her dog. I was thinking 'What? Is for real?' and I was thinking we were going because of the Disney font my mom put on the clues but I didn't want to assume. But yeah me and my family are going to California until Christmas day! Me and my sister are so excited because we are going to Disneyland of coarse but also to see my aunty which we haven't seen since forever. So yeah I won't be posting until the new year: ) Until then please enjoy this new chapter of 'The Innocent."_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Paul Handerson****[D6 boy]**

I was a regular 17 year old boy who was doing their normal thing in their district. For me, district 6 is my home or was my home. Right now I am going inside the clear tube to fight for my life in the Annual Hunger Games. A place I thought I would never be in till my name got picked at the reaping a couple days back. As the tube goes up I wonder will I able to go back to my district? I have my older brother Alex who is 22 and my mom. That's it but I love them no matter what. When I got reaped my mom ran in and cried and hugged me until she got dragged out by Peacekeepers along with Alex who also cried. Suddenly my eyes were shined by the bright sun in the arena. I blocked my view with my hand to avoid it until I could lift my hand off my face and see the other tributes around me with the Cornucopia full with supplies. It's not what I imagined, the arena was a forest. I thought the Gamemakers would make something more hard to survive in since they can do that. Then I see the clock in big yellow counting down from 60 seconds. I looked around and my eyes go to the girl from 5 who's name I forgotten at the moment. She's a pretty red head though and I wouldn't mind going into a alliance with her if I could find her and if she wanted to be in one. But first I have to past this bloodbath and considering the tributes from 1 and 2, they could kill many when the time goes to zero. Time now is 49 seconds. I gulped in a breath as I moved my eyes around to grab anything useful for me to use to survive the next couple days. Then I see my target; it's a medium size red bag and lying by it was a spear. A perfect thing for me to grab, then I can fight for other supplies if I need to do so. My brain then switches back to my family. How my older brother used to trick me into doing things and then I trick him back later. My mom yelling at us for destroying her house and some parts for rides. I almost laugh and smile at the thought but the situation I am now I can't, I won't. It is not the time for me to smile, I will only smile when I am the victor for the 74th Annual Hunger Games and go home to my family. Time now is 23 seconds. Now it is the time to concentrate for real and take it home.

22...

21...

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15... Time for the real deal to start

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...The time has come

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... Right after that clock went to zero all the tributes ran toward the Cornucopia. I ran for dear life toward the red bag and spear. I tried to ignore the smell of blood and the blood crying screams for help and to be spared. Right when I felt good I bumped into someone, I turn my head fast and I see the girl from 5 who is clutching a small brown bag. She said nothing and ran off fast into the forest. Damn it! My one chance to take her and she runs away. Never mind, I got up and ran toward the bag again. While running I avoid tripping, the blood killing Careers, and bodies on the forest floor. I feel good again when suddenly a arrow hits my right leg and pierces through it. I yowled in pain as I fell onto the floor. I clutch my right leg and I turn my head to see who shot the arrow. It takes sometime for my eyes to adjust but above me was district 1's female, Glimmer. She had a bow and arrows and in her left hand was a knife, and it had blood coming down from it. She smiled at me and said "Well well, look at what I caught." "Prey that almost got away." I try to move away slowly, in a panic. I shouldn't have done it but I did. My next reaction was I turned and tried to run away but of coarse the arrow in my leg slowed me down and Glimmer's weight pushed me back onto the forest floor. Now she was on my back and I had no chance of escaping her hands now. I scream anyway, if anyone would help me. Glimmer "Enjoy the afterlife." she then stabbed me in the back multiply times. After a few stabs I felt my own blood against my skin and clothes. I gasped in the air I could after Glimmer got off me. I could barely turn my head but I saw her smile in satisfaction and she left my body to kill more tributes who stayed behind to grab supplies. Now I feel more blood pouring out and there's no way to stop it. I can even barely move my body now. I failed my family and myself by not even passing the bloodbath. My vision was getting blurry and dark; but before my eyes blackened I saw the same color jacket fall to the ground with a Career standing over her. The Career had a big sword and blood also poured from the tips. I guess this year a district 6 tribute will not be a victor. Then I could no longer feel anything in my body and my eyes now closed to hopeful be in a better world then this one. I am Paul Handerson of district 6 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	7. D6 Girl

_I never thought I would get a update on the first day of the year: ) But I guess miracles can happen huh? So anyway for my other story for my own HG, since people aren't really following, favorite, or reviewing I am only going to give important points and not write paragraphs. But once the games start I will start to write paragraphs again._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Sarah Richardson[D6 Girl]**

Here I am. In the most horrible place no person in any district want to be… well besides districts 1, 2, and 4; who are Career tributes. The Capitol where the Hunger Games are held and children get killed, and I am one of the tributes who will fall. I have no skill of survival and I freak out in these situations. But now I am in the clear tube that is taking me into the arena. Where all 24 tributes will fight to the death for the satisfaction of the Capitol. After a while the sun shined in my face and I had to block it off because it was so bright. Then after it clears I see the other tributes around me in a half circle, looking at each other. Eyeing each other is more like it. Stares are going all around and some are looking at the shining Cornucopia. It had supplies lying all around, the things needed for survival. Then the big timer on the Cornucopia started at 60 seconds and then it counted down from there. I almost lost the ability to breath because of the shock. All I was thinking about was my three younger sisters who cried when they said goodbye to me. I then wiped my tears that were going to come and looked around at the other tributes. My full attention was trying to find my district partner, Paul Handerson. Paul has been my friend since elementary school and when we both got picked I felt like throwing up on stage but I held it in, and also tears. Time is now 50 seconds. Finally I see him, he is on the other side of the half circle. But we secured a alliance beforehand so I don't have to worry about killing him. I'm glad but not glad, I am happy to have a friend in the game to help me survive but what if I have to kill him later on? I gulped and looked at the Cornucopia. The supplies there would be helpful for me and Paul to live through the games but we can only grab so much before the Careers came and killed us in the bloodbath. But my eyes go to a medium green backpack. That's all I want, I believe there should be a weapon but food and water is more important then a weapon I think. Time is now 42 seconds. Then my thought goes back to my three younger sisters. Jade who is 15 and looks like me, Chris; yes a girl Chris who is the twins with Jade. Then the youngest Princess who is my 6 year old sister who has blond and brown hair instead of full blond like me and my other sisters. I smile for a moment and remind myself 'I can't die.' Not when my sisters are watching and depending on me to get back home to them like nothing happened. I breathed and ignored the other tributes but concentrated on the green pack I saw. But in my mind I still was thinking of my family. How they are watching me on this plate and waiting for the bloodbath to end. I checked the time once again and then it went down to 25 seconds. Time is on no ones side in this game. It's either killed or be killed. Now is the time to concentrate.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13... Here we go

12...

11...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...Then the gong went off and all the tributes ran off there plates and towards the Cornucopia. I ran toward the green pack I eyed. I watch the other tributes run by each other to avoid each other. I see the Careers already picking weapons and trying to kill as many as possible. Screams were heard all over the place. Blood was spilling all over the green grass which was turning red. I run as fast as I can past the others who are trying to escape. I get the green pack after a long run and put it over my shoulders. Then I get up and try to run away from the Cornucopia and the bloodbath. I past some bodies and ran faster to get out. But then I was stopped when a male in a light green jacket stopped in front of me, it's Marvel from district 1 with a sword dripping with blood. I freeze because I didn't know what to do. He smiled and in a flash his sword slashed into my chest and blood was coming out. I then stumbled backward and fell on my back, with the pack still on my back. It made me feel more sore but the wound on my chest was more sore and bleeding. Marvel smiled and cam over to my body. I stared into his eyes, eyes that want blood and death and nothing else. He then kicked me in the face. I grunted but turned back to him. He looked at me one more time and then left to go back to his Career friends. I managed to lift my right hand, but it was shaking and brought it to my chest wound. I lifted it again and saw the blood; so much blood then I could imagine. Then my hand fell onto my chest, pain rising when it did. Then I didn't move no more. The pain was to much to move even a finger. So I just laid there, hearing the screams and catching the whiff of blood. Then when I realize I feel tears flowing down my face. Then I realize why I am crying. The tears came from how I won't see my sisters again and that I let Paul down to. I hoped he escaped this terrible bloodbath and can survive and win for district 6. Because this year Careers are more blood thirsty then ever. Then I close my eyes so death can take me. I am Sarah Richardson from district 6 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	8. D7 Boy

_I must be on a roll because I have 2 chapters in 1 week *Dances around* and 4 chapters total from both of my stories in 1 week. Well I must be feeling inspiration in myself. Well anyway this one may drag but I almost cried(No joke what so ever). But anyway please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you and enjoy. _

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Hisashi Ichiro****[D7 Boy] **

I entered the clear tube that goes into the arena. The one place anyone from any district would not want to be in. Though people in my district say I look smart, when it comes to the Hunger Games I am as dumb as a fly. My brain goes out; like the light bulb in my head goes out and I can't get the light back on. Then my brain goes back to the real world when the clear tube jerks and it reaches the top and stops. The sun enters my face and I block it out with my hands. When my eye adjusts to the sun I take my hand away I see the other 23 tributes in a half circle together, looking at each other; eyeing the competition. But in front of us is the Cornucopia filled with plenty supplies; like weapons, different sizes of bags, etc. I don't even know what I am going to grab! I don't even have a plan! All I can think about is my family. My mother, 2 younger brothers, and 1 younger sister. Dick(15), Eiji(9), and Aelita(5); my siblings I love so much and I want to hold so badly. I look at the big timer and it starts it count down from 60 seconds, or 1 minute. I gulped nervously but look around at what to grab while I run for my life. My attention turns to a orange backpack. That's all I want, food and water is more important then weapons. My mentor even said that; cause your key survival is what is in your bag more then the weapons lying around on the grass floor soon to be filled with blood. Time now is 53 seconds. But my mind loses it's concentration again when I think about my siblings. My family's first names always have meaning my mother said. For my first younger brother Dick, his name means "powerful ruler" mom and dad wanted him to be strong because he was born small and weak and she wanted him to be strong during his life. For Eiji, since my mom is part Japanese and wanted a Japanese name, Eiji means "splendid ruler"; mom wanted this name because she wanted her third son to thrive in life and live it to the fullest. Aelita has a special name. Her name means "noble"; well I guess that's about right, she's treated like a princess at home since she is the only girl besides mom. I was going to think about my name when I hear my name being called by in the real world. "Hey Hisashi." "Pay attention, don't go dreaming off when we are in the arena." I turn to my right and it was my district partner, Emily. I turn my face to her so she can see my full face "Sorry, its just my brain can't sink this in you know?" she nodded and said "Just make sure your in the zone." I nodded and turned toward the timer and it down to 22 seconds. How time flies when you don't even know it happened. But now my brain is ready and my legs are pumped. But before the final countdown I turn to Emily and said "Thank you for being a friend to me." she looked at me and nodded "No problem and you were a good friend to." then the final countdown started.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...Here it goes, the final moment

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... Then boom, every tribute ran off in different directions. My legs took off by themselves because I realized I was off the plate and running toward the orange bag I eyed. I already hear screams and cries for help and the smell of blood came to my nose. I almost gagged but I kept it down and kept running. At the moment I feel confident but then I tripped over a body, it was the girl from 3. She was lying facedown, eyes still open and dead. My eyes are opened wide shocked and I got up and ran away from her body. Just a few seconds after I got to the bag I picked it up from its handle and was ready to run. But right when I was going to do so I feel a knife go threw my head and I fall over. I cough blood realizing that a knife in the head should have killed someone but for me it didn't. I crawl and turn my body so I was facing towards the woods but someone was standing over me, my vision was blurry but I could see who it was; it was the girl from 2, Clove. From my expression Clove just stands over me with a calm face, she bends down and pulls the knife out of my head. I would have screamed but my body was so weak I couldn't even scream or move to do anything. She then gets up and runs away from my body, leaving it to die off. I pull my body in close as I can to a ball. I feel the blood pouring down my face from my head. That blow should have hurt but I feel nothing now. My brain goes off again to my family once more. I still never got to think what my name meant. I will always remember the moment I asked my mother. I was about 6 years old and as I was sitting on her lap and I asked "Why did you name me Hisashi?" she smiled and turned me toward her while she was sitting on the chair. "Well Hisashi your name means 'always'." I looked confused "Why always?" she still had the smile and went on "Well our last name means 'first son' so I put your name before it and it made 'always first son' because no matter what, you will be the first son I always will love forever and ever and nothing can change that." my brain goes back to the real world and I feel the faint smile on my face and for some reason, tears. I saver that memory and the memories after when my siblings came and then I let life take me to where ever it goes, hopefully to see my family again in another world. I am Hisashi Ichiro from district 7 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	9. D7 Girl

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Emily Pecker****[D7 Girl]**

Why am I here? For me though it wasn't the first in my family to get picked for these Hunger Games put it seems like my family is cursed with getting picked. I had 2 older sisters who got picked different years and both died in the arena. My oldest sister Amy died from Careers who found her in a tree and my second oldest sister Ginny died in the bloodbath. And now I am the last in my family and I got picked for the 74th Hunger Games. I was going to cry right before I went into the clear tube that would take me to the arena but then my stylist turned me around when tears came down my face. My stylist Sakura held onto my shoulders and said "Emily breath okay?" I nodded. I wiped off my tears and said "Sorry its just hard for me after my sisters have been through this and died in it to." she looked at me and said "I was with both of your sisters when they came here. I was both their stylist to help them." "They were both fine women who had the fire in their eyes to survive and they did their best and so will you." I looked at Sakura and nodded and said "Thank you Sakura for everything you did and told me while I was here." she hugged me tight and said "Get in there and fight, fight for your life." I hugged her back and said "You bet on it." then I walked to the clear tube and stepped inside it. It closed and I freaked because I turned behind me. Sakura nodded and mouthed "Fight." I nodded and then the clear tube went up to the arena.

I gulped in a breath as I looked up to see the sun shining above. Then the tube got to the very top and the sun pierced my eyes and I blocked it with my hands. It goes away so I move my hand. This surprised me because the tributes are all around me in a half circle and in the center was the Cornucopia filled with supplies. Then my attention turns to the big timer on the Cornucopia started at 60 seconds and it counted down. Then I tried to look around for something to grab. My eyes go to a small blue backpack at the far right side of the Cornucopia. My plan is to grab it and run toward the forest and hide till the final 5. I don't want to make the same mistake Amy did by hiding in a tree. No I will hide in a hole in the ground or something, not in trees. Time is now 50 seconds. But now I am thinking about my mama and papa. The only family I have left. But now I am nervous; what if I end up like my sisters? I shook my head 'No!' I won't think like that. I will survive till the end and be the victor. Then I can go home to my family and forget all about this and live my life how I wanted it to be. But I wanted my sisters, even if they are annoying I rather have them alive then not here. But I can't change that because no one can bring the dead; but I heard even if you do it won't bring peace to the dead themselves, only pain. Time is now 40 seconds. I turned my head towards my left and then I just realized my district partner Hisashi who is day dreaming. I said "Hey Hisashi." "Pay attention, don't go dreaming off when we are in the arena." he turns his head and says face "Sorry, its just my brain can't sink this in you know?" I nodded "Just make sure your in the zone." he nods and turns back forward and so do I. Buy he turns to me again and says "Thank you for being a friend to me." I look at him and finally said "No problem and you were a good friend to." now we turn back our full attention to the time. Time is now 22 seconds. Great, time flew by so fast I can't think as straight. So this is it.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10... The final countdown

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... Then all the tributes ran with full speed when the timer went to zero. I tried not to smash into anyone or get caught by the blood thirsty Careers in the process while running to the blue pack at the edge of the Cornucopia. I was getting a good start but the scent of blood hit me right away and I felt like vomiting but I kept it in and kept running. I see Hisashi running a different direction from me but I turn my eyes back forward, still running. I hear screams all around me, reminding me of my sisters games. It brought a couple of tears to me but I wiped it and kept running. I was about to reach the bag when a spear was thrown into my right leg. I screamed and fell down on my stomach. I turned and see the boy from district 1, Marvel walking towards me. I freak out yet again and pull the spear out, hiding the scream in the process. Then I get up but turned my head to still see Marvel coming toward me. I limped as fast as I could but I knew it wasn't enough even though I kept trying. But before I knew it the spear pierced through my back. I fell yet again while screaming in pain, my blood flowing down my back. He kicked me in the stomach to force me on my back. I was going to let out a big scream but it came to be a scream in a choke. I stared at him and he stared at me. Not doing anything for a while, just staring at me. Before I die I think about I will be with Amy and Ginny in a little while. I can finally see my sisters again, after so long. And I am sorry mama and papa. Then Marvel lifted his spear, hesitation in his eyes but he brought it down onto my head on it went through my head and then I was nothing, dead. I am Emily Pecker from district 7 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	10. D8 Boy

_Thank you for names Angie: ) If you don't know Angie then you should go to my Facebook page which is AelitaOfTheWolves Fanfiction Stories. And maybe like the page in the process? Angie helps me plenty and helps me mange the page so thank her also for ideas and names :D_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Akakios Anima****[D8 Boy] **

I bet every tribute asks themselves why they are in these bloody games. A game that doesn't make since, only to the stupid Capitol people. But I had the bad luck because it was my last reaping but I got picked because I put a lot of tesserae for my family. I have 4 younger sisters and only my mom is alive so of coarse I had to do something and that was it. Then my stylist Maya turns me around, looking up to me because I am tall. She says "Just stay calm and don't stay to long at the Cornucopia or you'll get killed." I nodded. "Don't worry Maya I will just grab something and run away, and no killing unless another tribute comes after me." she nods and ruffles my hair "Good boy, now go on." I turn to the clear tube that would take me to the arena. I walk towards it and walk in it. As soon as I walk into it, it closes on me. I keep my calm like Maya said and then the clear tube went up.

As it goes up I think of my mom and 4 sisters. That's all I can think of. Cherry who is the oldest at 15 and is the tom boy. Isabelle at 13 and is the one that likes to be pretty all the time. Molly who is 10 and is the shy one. And then there was Tori who is 5. She is loud and likes to play all the time. But when we were saying goodbyes Tori was not loud, she knew what was going on and clung onto me while crying. All of them did; seeing their only brother going into the thing everyone fears. Cherry who usually hid her feelings cried into my clothes. Isabelle who didn't like tears messing up her face and clothes didn't care at all when a flood of tears went down her face. Molly just cried and held onto me. Mom hugged me tight to but she was crying to. But I remember when the Peacekeepers came to drag them out my mom had to carry Tori and Molly out while shouting for me. Cherry held onto Isabelle's shoulders and they walked out together. Then I came back to the real world when the sun hit my face. I blocked it with my hands.

It took time to adjust but my vision got used to the sun and I put my hands down and looked at my surroundings. All the tributes around together in a half circle and in the center was the Cornucopia filled with supplies. I looked at the supplies outside the Cornucopia. Everyone is going to go after the supplies outside since it's the easiest way to get supplies. Going inside the Cornucopia is suicide but I am going to do it. The Careers are probably going to go kill the tributes that are outside so they can kill them faster. I looked at the big timer and it was already 45 seconds. Great, but at least my plan is thought up already. I am going to go in the Cornucopia and grab a few things and get the heck out of there. The tributes eye each other from every direction. Seeing who is planning to get who or who to avoid. I am going to savior a memory while I stand on my plate for the last minute. Me and my sisters were around my mom while she was reading a story and then Isabelle interrupted the story. "Mommy are our names special?" she put the book down "Yes sweetie." "Your name is close to God." Isabelle "Who is God?" Mom smiled "He is the savior of the world that many people believed in back in the old world." Isabelle thought about that. I looked at the timer, it said 35 seconds. Next I think about what mom said next. Cherry looked at my mom "And my name mom?" she smiled "Your name means beloved." Cherry smiled and hid a blush. Molly who was very little back then asked "Me mommy?" mom looked at her "Well we didn't look up a name for you but your name is after your great grandmother." she looked at mom and smiled. Then the baby she had in her lap, Tori who wasn't even a year old. "Tori was my sisters name and it means bird." they all smiled at there names and what it meant. I looked at the timer again and it said 20 seconds. Shoot.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10... I couldn't even finish my memory, oh well I suppose.

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... Then we all ran off our plates and toward the Cornucopia. I run past other tributes doing good and to avoid Careers who already found tributes to kill off. I run past a few tributes who were running into the forest and others staying to get as many as supplies as they could into their arms. Before I get to the Cornucopia the boy from 3 is in front of me. He had a spear in his hand. He attacked me, I avoided it and took the spear out of his hands and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted but didn't dare to attack, he ran while grabbed a bag in the process. He was so fast he ran into the forest already, safe from Careers. I hissed while still having the spear. I ran to the Cornucopia, like my original plan was. Right when I got to it a big bodied dark male stepped in front of me. It was the male from 11, Thresh I believe. I clutched the spear in both of my hands while he had a weird curved sword in his right hand and a small bag in his left. I just wanted to get passed him but the fire in his eyes says differently. I went to my right to avoid him but like if he read my moves he goes to my right to and puts his sword into my stomach and then smacks it into my face. Which slashes my left eye, I scream in pain and fell to the ground. Thresh looks at my body and runs away into the forest, safe while I am lying here and going to die. I can't move, my stomach was bleeding so badly and my left eye was flooding blood all over my face. Here I am, face down onto the grass hearing all the screams of dieing tributes. I know I am going to die soon but I want to remember the last part of my favorite memory. Younger Cherry asked mom "So how did Akakios get his name?" all my sisters looked at mom then me. Mom "Well he is my first and only son and your father wanted a fancy name for him." "Our last name Anima means 'soul'. And your father looked up names to combine those two and found 'Akakios' meaning 'Innocent.' Put those two together and you get 'Innocent soul'" my sisters smiled. Then the memory ended. It was true I suppose, I did nothing wrong and my mother always smiled when I did good things or took care of my sisters. She said I would never even hurt a fly, which was true because I don't know how to fight. But I needed to kill to stay alive but I couldn't even mange that. I coughed up blood and my vision was getting worse, it was all blurry and getting darker. Please sisters if you are watching, do not blame yourself. I am to blame for leaving you, me getting reaped and not someone else. If you are crying it is my fault, not yours. I coughed blood again and my then my vision went black and my body is still. I am Akakios Anima from district 8 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	11. D9 Girl

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Blossom Heatherfield****[D9 Girl]**

The shock that any tribute feels while being here, scared, alone. I am right now, while going into the clear tube that will take me to the arena and for 24 tributes; kids to fight to the death till there is only one left. I went into the tube completely and it closed and went up. I promised not to look back to my stylist, to feel so helpless. The tube went up and up, going up forever. Then it came to the top and the sun shined in my face. Of coarse I blocked it off with my hands till my eyes adjusted and then I removed my hands. When I did I saw the other tributes around in a half circle, looking at each other. Some later turn in towards the Cornucopia and so do I. Right now I am trying to find something to grab really quick so I don't stick around and get killed by Careers. It's a good thing I am one of the fastest people in district 9, I have one advantage over others. The big timer attracts my attention and it counts from 60 seconds. Time started and I must decide what to grab. I look around to see if anything and I do find something. My eyes aim for a small dark blue backpack. I hope it's a lucky bag because that's what I am aiming for and nothing else. I look around for any hope of alliance if I do get into one, who do I trust? The girl from 10 seems like a good ideal alliance person and also my district partner; if he gets pass the bloodbath. He is only a 12 year old boy so the possibilities are slim. I shook my head. I can't think like that. If I want to be in a alliance with him I have to think positive, but it's so hard when it's a life or death situation. Time now is 50 seconds. Am I good luck? That thought just occurred to me. My mom said my name, Blossom is good luck. So far I haven't. I mean I'm in the Hunger Games, my luck had ended right when I got reaped. But mom said I brought people smiles and happiness with my willing to help others and just for me to smile when others needed it. But now I may not smile again, I may die for all I know. Even if I do get out of here, it will leave me scars; scars that won't make me smile and laugh again. I sighed and almost cry. Time now is 35 seconds. How time is funny…I mean sometimes it goes to fast and other times it goes to slow. Right now it can't decide to go fast or slow. I want it to go fast so this can be over with but my other half says to slow down because I can't do this. All I can think about is my mom, dad, and my older brother Mike(17). I remember his shocked face that I got picked and how he wished he volunteered for the other boy. But I am glad he didn't. I couldn't stand fighting my brother if it did come down to the 2 of us. Time now is 20 seconds. Here we go.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14... My palms are sweaty now

13...

12...

11...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... Then boom all the tributes ran off their plates and toward the Cornucopia. I ran past the boy from 8 and almost slammed into the girl from 4. I ran really fast, sweating but not running out of energy yet. I reach the blue backpack with ease and put it over my right shoulder and ran away from the Cornucopia. I ran past some Careers who were killing off others. The screams and blood distracted me as I ran because before I know it I slammed into something hard and I fall onto my back. I look up and I see the boy from 1, Marvel look down at me with a bloody sword, the blood dripping from the sword onto the green grass. He stares at me and I stare at him back. I try to back away on my hands but he kept coming towards me. Then I made a move, I turned around and got onto my feet and try to run away from him. But it was no use because he was faster and stabbed me in my back, I screamed and fell to the ground; face down. I feel the blood pour onto my back and onto the grass. I try to pull myself up in a attempt to at least crawl away but that didn't work out either. Marvel came in front of me and pulled his sword up and brought it down to my head. Then my body gives out and falls to the floor, my face facing towards the bright sun. But it doesn't bother me because it's the most happy thing I felt or seen since I came to the Capitol. I see Marvel look at my body once more and ran off to kill other tributes who still lingered around the Cornucopia. Now besides my back I feel blood pouring down my head. I coughed blood and closed my eyes thinking about my family. How if my family is crying over my bloody, soon to be dead body. How if my older brother is blaming himself for me dieing during these games. His oath to protect me for my entire and he probably thinks I hate him, even when I go to the afterlife. But now, I won't hate you Mike, no I won't, I love you, mom, and dad forever, no matter where I go. I opened my eyes and right when I did my vision went black. I am Blossom Heatherfield from district 9 and I died in the 74th Hunger Games.


	12. D10 Girl

_*Thank you so much guest __**Luker **__for the awesome review!_: )_ it means so much to me when you say that about my story. _

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Jane Nakamura****[D10 Girl]**

Today is the day, the day that 24 tributes fight to the death, and I am in it. My name is Jane Nakamura; I don't even look like a Jane right? But my mom named me and that is that. Right now I am going into the clear tube that will take me into the arena. I took a breath and stepped in. It closed on me and I held my breath until it started to go up. When it went up I closed my eyes and tired to think happy moments with my whole family; my mom, dad, my older sister Jessica(18), and younger brother Martin(10). All of us smiling together and eating as a family should. Then all of a sudden the tube jerked and it reached the top. The sun shined on my face and I closed my eyes until I reopened them to find what I feared. All the tributes in a half circle together and in the dead center is the Cornucopia filled with any supplies you could grab. I looked to my right and then left, feeling nervous. I was breathing heavily and I felt like I was going to pass out right on the plate but I couldn't. If I did I could fall off my plate which then I would fall onto the ground and then I would explode; which is out of question. Then something beeped and on top of the Cornucopia was a big timer which had 60 seconds on it. It counted down.

I am almost crying into big, heavy tears but right now I can't. I am in a real life or death sentence and I can't lose concentration. I wipe my eyes and look towards the Cornucopia to see what I could grab in a few seconds and then bolt towards the forest. My eyes scanned back and fourth until my eyes get attracted to a yellow small backpack at the very right side, it is on the way to run into the forest. It's probably my best chance to escape the deadly Careers, is to get something at the edge of the Cornucopia and run for it. That's it, my plan will work, I hope. Time now is 45 seconds. I close my eyes to focus myself but my brain goes to mostly my siblings who cried for me when they came to say their last goodbyes. Jessica hugged me tight and gave a kiss on my forehead while Martin clung to me and had to be dragged out by my older sister. My parents hugged me, kissed me, and wished me good luck and not shedding tears though by their voices I knew they wanted to. Me and my siblings never fought over anything, we all got along very well together and that made us super close. Almost like identical twins but we are three people and different ages. But somehow we can read each others mind in any situation. I sighed and then my mind turns back to look at the timer. Time is now 33 seconds. My last thoughts before time runs out is thanking the person watches this world for my family and mostly my wonderful, awesome siblings who I wish good luck during and after these games and I hope they don't cry as much. Time now is 16 seconds.

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... Then all the tributes ran off their plates, including me. I ran past so many tributes I lost count. And in a instant I hear screams for help and some trying to escape Career hands, Careers who want blood and to kill as many as possible. But right now I am doing good because I haven't bumped into any Careers, they are all to distracted. By the time I got to the yellow pack I was huffing for air, but I couldn't stop running in the middle of a bloodbath. I got up as soon I got the backpack on and ran into the forest. I huffed and puffed, trying to make my legs go faster, though I couldn't, no matter how hard I try. I was almost into the forest when something sharp went into my right leg. I scream and fell to the ground, look over my back and looked what was in my right leg. When I looked I see a knife deep in my leg, and blood going down my leg as well. I looked up to see who threw it. My eyes go into the young girl from 2, Clove who is the knife expert. She is staring into me with cold eyes. But she doesn't move, and I am confused. Then it makes since, the boy from 2 is behind her, Cato I think. He walks past Clove who was going to argue to him but lets it go and ran off to kill other tributes. He kept walking towards me, I panicked and pulled the knife out which hurt but I got up. I couldn't run anymore because of my bleeding right leg, but I didn't give up. I limped as fast as I could, looking back to see Cato catching up. He wasn't even running, I was going to cry because I knew I couldn't escape him. He finally got to me right when I turned around one more time. And when I turned he swiped his sword across my chest. I couldn't scream but my eyes opened wide in shock, tears falling down my face, and I fell onto the grass back down. My eyes already had a hard time adjusting but I could make out Cato standing over me. I knew I was going to die but my one wish I have before I die is one day my family will get over my death and be the happy family that we were. Even without me I hope they can live together in happiness. Then my eyes looked up at Cato who raised his sword and brought it down onto chest. I didn't react but felt darkness take me, and I let it. Letting death take me…I am Jane Nakamura from district 10 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	13. D8 Girl

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Sally Rover****[D8 Girl]**

Right now all I can concentrate on is running away from the Cornucopia, barely managing to escape the bloodbath and the Careers that aim to kill. I stop and put a hand out to a tree and started to pant from running so fast. In my right I clutch a dark green pack. I then start to walk underneath the cover of the trees, hiding underneath a thick bush. I look around, no noise; just silence. Then I put my pack in front of me and opened it to see what was inside. First I pull out a brown sack. I look inside and I find bread and meat. Then I pull out a green water jug, I shake it and I hear water. That's good, I sighed in relief. I try to see if there is anything else in the bag and I felt something sharp. I looked in and I see a knife. I grab the handle and see the blade glistened, how shiny it is. I got a lucky bag; food, water, and a weapon. Everything I need to survive these games.

Suddenly I hear rusting and birds wings flapping. Then I stopped moving, but I hid myself more into the bushes and out of site. But then I hear footsteps coming closer, and it sounds like they are running, but I don't move. Then the person comes in view, running from my right and coming closer. It's the girl from 5, I don't know her name though. She's running faster but doesn't see me because she just runs past me and kept on going. I sighed in a breath of relief and came out of the bushes. But first I have to build a fire since the sun will go down and I still have to find wood. I look around the clearing and find a bunch. I put the things I found in my bag and put it back in. I then get a bunch of sticks and put them all together in a pile, then I grab a few leaves and put it in there as well. Just a few more and I am good.

*Time Skip. The sun was setting and then I decided to start the fire. I took a breath and started rubbing 2 sticks together really fast like they showed me during training. I kept rubbing till a spark showed. I smiled and rubbed faster till the fire came. I put the sticks I rubbed onto the pile and then a small fire went. I put my hands close by it and felt the warmth. I smiled at the warmth, everything that's good for a cold, cold night. Then I looked into the sky, night was coming. I already even have a plan; sleep in this clearing with the fire and the next morning I would find a place to hide until the end. I looked in the sky again and it was already dark. I shivered, I always hated the dark, even as a young kid. I would always go to my parents bedroom when I was young and sometimes cry. But this fire should help me with that.

I must have been so out of it because the next thing I heard was rustling near by. I turn quickly and my eyes were wide open in fear, the Career pack was behind me, all of them. Then I thought of my fire, I was so stupid! If the Careers saw the fire it means prey. I see the girls from 1 and 2 and the boy from 1 smiling at me. I look to the boy from 2, Cato who must be the leader because he took a sword the girl from 1, Glimmer had. He looked at it and said "Another one I see." he comes to me, I couldn't move, I was frozen. He kicked me in the gut and I fell to the ground. My whole body was on the ground but I turned to face him and when I did he stabbed me in the stomach. Then my body gave out and I stayed still. Cato smiled at my "dead body" and walked to his Career pack and they walked off and then as they walked away, at the end of the pack was the boy from 12, he was carrying a spear. I almost shout at him to wait but stayed silent because he is in the Career pack and he can't be trusted.

Even if I am not dead right now I feel the blood pouring down my body slowly. I can't even move because of the pain. I'm just going to lay here in pain till I die of blood loss. But my peace doesn't last long because I hear more rustling from the direction the Career pack left. I turn my eyes toward the direction and see the boy from 12, he came back to finish me off since the cannon didn't go off. He comes to my body and bent down. I stare at him with dieing eyes. He takes my hand in his and says "I am so sorry." he closed his eyes, almost like tears was going to come down his face. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. He opened his eyes again, his hand holding mine. He then says "I'll do it out the count of three." I managed to nod. Before he got up I also managed to get out "Thank you." he nodded and said "Be in peace." he put my hand down slowly and got up. He lifted his spear and said "1." I looked at him, "2." I closed my eyes, "3." then the spear was in my body and I felt no more. I am Sally Rover from district 8 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	14. D1 Girl

**I Do Now Own The Hunger Games!**

**Glimmer Token****[D1 Girl]**

I feel the rush of being in the Hunger Games. Right now me, the other Careers, and lover boy were chasing miss 'Girl on Fire' through the riverbank and into the woods. Me, Cato, Marvel, and Clove were screaming and cheering to kill the girl on fire. I had my bow and arrows ready. Cato and me were ahead of the others, lover boy was last as always. Cato was shouting "Lets get her!" and I shouted right back "Come on!" then we all ran in the girl on fire's direction.

Cato ran fast ahead while the rest of us struggles a little. I can't show weakness since I am a Career though. I ran after Cato who I could see clutching his sword tightly, itching for a kill. We all managed to catch up with Cato who was looking up a tree. We then all looked up the tree and there she was, the girl on fire. I smiled and then Cato was climbing the tree. Clove shouted "Get her Cato!" I wasn't going to be left out and shouted "Come on Cato!" both me and Clove shouted, along with Marvel while lover boy was quiet.

I heard Cato said "I'm going for you." but the fire girl wasn't scared cause she said "Its nice down there you know." Cato kept climbing till he reached a skinny branch, he put his hand on it but it cracked and he fell on the ground with a thud. He grunted, looked at the girl and came to me and took my bow and one arrow. I didn't argue with him but said "Shoot!", even Clove said that. Cato shot one arrow but it missed by a lot. Then I took the bow from Cato and said "Let me have a try." he didn't argue with me. I took a arrow and aimed, then I let it go. It went by, missing by a hair. I cussed.

"Wait." I turned and so did the rest of the Careers. The boy from 12, lover boy said wait. He held his spear in his right hand and said "She's not going to come out. She'll have to come down or she'll starve to death." I had to agree with that but in the end it's Cato's decision since he is the pack leader. Cato growled softly and said "Fine we set up camp here." he then stalked off. Clove went with him. I looked up the tree and fire girl. Marvel was by me and said "You alright?" I nodded "Yeah, lets just get firewood while Cato and Clove do other things." he nodded and we both walked off. Lover boy just stared for a moment and walked off on his own.

After a few hours we came back all together. Me and Marvel found wood and put it in a pile. Cato and Clove brought a owl to eat. Lover boy brought sticks to put in the pile as well. I was not found for eating a owl but I had no choice since there wasn't actually meat to eat. Night was setting and we lit the fire while eating owl meat. I went to cuddle with Cato and smiled, he did as well. On the corner of my eye I see Clove glaring at me but I ignore it. Later on Cato put the tip of his sword into the fire, he brought it out and blew on it. You could still see the red, orange, and yellow color on the tip, hot from the fire. I get closer to Cato and he doesn't mind. I look to see Clove not facing us, she aimed her knife at something at the ground, I couldn't see what. But then she threw it and it landed on a lizard who already had one in its back, now two. Marvel was lying down the ground, smiling. Lover boy was also lying on the ground but he wasn't smiling, expressionless. I look up the tree and smiled and laughed a little, seeing the girl on fire suffering from the burns and hunger. Cato does to, and I yet again hug him. We started to talk together, not including lover boy. After a while we agreed to sleep and kill in the morning. Marvel went to sleep right away. Lover boy did to. Clove took out a knife, opened it and fell asleep on the ground, man was she weird, sleeping with a knife. Cato laid on the ground to and I laid on his arms and fell asleep right away.

I could feel the sunlight hitting me but I didn't wake. I was still tired and besides I was with Cato, I would be safe anyhow no matter what. As long as I am in his arms I will be safe. And that made me go closer to him, my eyes still close. But then I hear a noise, like something's knocking on my head, but I ignore it and tried to get more sleep before the others wake up. I get relaxed and just when I do I hear a bang. Everyone wakes up and I realize what that bang was, a tracker jacker nest. And now they are swarming all over, millions of them. We all screamed and grabbed our stuff and than ran. I couldn't see in front of me but all I knew we had to run. Of course I was screaming and so did the others.

I screamed at the top of my lungs while I was running. But I tripped, the stings hurt so much that I couldn't feel my body. I cried for help but none didn't come. I screamed some more, trying to get the bugs off me with no use. They were all over me. I screamed and cried some more until I fell to the ground. Then the tracker jackers flew away, I already felt darkness and I stopped moving. I am Glimmer Token of district 1 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	15. D10 Boy

_I had a little trouble writing this one but I hope you enjoy this the same way. Also I am sorry I haven't updated, but I have been busy with school._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Joe Stern****[D10 Boy]**

I don't know how long these games have been going on but all I know it feels like forever. Right now I am walking in this forest, trying to find more food and then shelter. So far I am doing pretty good in staying alive; I haven't bumped into any Careers, but I have seen a few other tributes run away. I look into the sky, it was still sunny. Day time, not the most safe place to be out; cause the Careers will hunt any tributes during the day. I sighed but went on walking, hoping not to bump into anyone of that matter. Still I remembered that first night when they showed the tributes who died in the bloodbath. When I saw my district partner I was shocked but not at the same time. My district partner, Jane. I wasn't close to her but I saw who killed her and know one kills my partner. Those Careers from district 2 killed her off in the bloodbath. If I get my hands on either one of them they wish they never would have been born. Thinking about Jane and killing one of tributes from 2 makes my blood boil but also me clutching my sword I had in my hand.

I snapped out of it and look at a berry bush. I went to it and made sure it was safe. I looked at the berry itself, the leaves, and such. This bush had strawberries. Safe to eat, in thinking so I picked almost the whole bush. The berries I had in my hands I put in my bag and walked on, to find shelter. As I was walking I looked around surroundings and suddenly stopped. Listening to the noise, the wind blowing against the trees but this time no birds. I turned around a couple of times, thinking that there's someone watching me, but there is no one. I breathed out, calmly and walked on. I walk past trees, that's all there is. Trees there and trees here, that's all you can see for miles. Suddenly I hear leaves being crunched behind me. I turned really fast to see if anyone wants to try and kill me but instead it was a tribute running past me. It was the red head girl from 5, she didn't even notice me, or try to I guess. Thinks I will kill her, but the only blood I am after is Career; and nothing else. I don't want to kill other tributes besides 1 and 2.

I turned and ignored 5, and walked on again. As I walked I thought about my family; m mom, dad, my sister Amelia who is my fraternal twin, and my younger sister Marissa(9). I can remember Marissa crying in a flood, hugging me. Mom was crying and hugged me once, tight. Dad tried not to cry but I saw a tear come down. He also hugged me once and walked out with mom and Marissa. Then Amelia came into the room alone. She was silent but hugged me around my neck. Then she started to tell me that the whole family will wait for me to return and how she loves me.

Now I wiped my eyes, afraid tears will fall. I sighed and then again I hear leaves crutching behind me. I turned around and in front of me is what I have been looking for since the first day I got here. The boy from 2 is in front of me, alone with a bigger sword then mine. He is smiling and his eyes lusting for the fight and blood of other tributes. He finally spoke after standing there. "So 10 think you can walk freely in the sunlight?" I kept a calm face and said "Yes, I think I can." "After all I am after you and your district partner for killing my partner." he smiles and put his sword over his shoulder. He laughed and said "Ahh, are you a lover boy to? Trying to get revenge on your dead girlfriend?" I growled and said "She wasn't my girlfriend, just a friend who you killed in cold blood. I saw what you and your partner did."

He pretended to pout "Oh boo, poor little 10 can't survive without his little _girlfriend_." I couldn't take it anymore and snapped "You son of a bitch!" I launched at him with my smaller sword. He smiled and we clashed swords. Right now we were evenly matched. We pushed each other swords back and fourth. I had my serious face but he was smiling. He pushed me away with his strength. I took a few steps back but caught myself. He lifted his sword in front of him and said "You are weak you know that. You try to protect someone else but look, you can't even protect yourself." "What a weakling."

I clutch my small sword and charged at him but was a mistake. I brought my sword above his head but he made a better move. He bended down and stabbed me in the stomach from underneath and all the way through. I grunted in pain, and fell to the floor, facedown. The boy from 2 moved away before I fell on him. I turned my face till it faced toward him. He was looking at his sword tip, now covered in my blood. He smiled and looked down at me "Pitiful, what did I say huh?" "Can't even protect yourself in this situation." after he said that I hear more leaves rustle and I hear a girl's and another guy's voice saying "Cato!"

The other guy's voice said "Well well Cato, killed another one I see." the boy from 2, now Cato shook his head "He's still alive, I just stabbed him in the stomach not to long ago." then the girls voice shouted "What are you thinking Cato?! Kill him already." Cato growled loudly "Shut up Clove! What do you think I was going to do? Let him walk away and me say 'I'm sorry for stabbing you'"

I coughed out blood a little but not for them to noticed. I take the risk, I grabbed my sword and cut Cato's right leg. He yelled and swore and he moved his leg. But he still had his sword in his hand and what he did not surprise me. He brought his sword on my head. But death already took me before I could think twice about anything. I am Joe Stern from district 10 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	16. D3 Boy

_I know I haven't posted anything in a while for this story but I have been busy. But I want to thank the favorites/followers/and reviews: ) It has been long and this story is almost coming to a end but I have enjoyed it._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**David Olson****[D3 Boy]**

Here I am with the remaining Careers; Marvel from 1, and Cato and Clove from 2. Were sitting at where the Cornucopia used to be, at the clearing where the supplies are stacked up in a big pile and we are just sitting here. Marvel looking around, Cato was looking at his sword, and Clove looking at her knives. And here I am sitting close by Cato, feeling nervous just being around him and the other Careers. But I shouldn't complain since they let me lived after they found me. I recall it now….

_Going to the Past__. _I was walking through the forest as fast and as silently as I could. I have survived for so long I felt good that I could survive for the rest of the game. I looked around the forest, no noise was coming; but only the rustling of trees blowing from the wind. Then suddenly I hear leaves rustling behind me. I turned in a instant and I see the 3 Careers behind me, about ¼ of a football field away from me. I stared into the leader of the group, Cato, his eyes on fire just by spotting me. My first instinct is to run and I did. I ran away from them and they chased after me; them screaming that they found another victim. I panicked and kept running till I tripped on a tree root. I turned over and tried to back away on my feet and hands as they got closer to me. They all smiled, the girl Clove came the closet to me and said "Cato can I make him scream?" she smiled evil like, holding a knife in her hand. At first Cato didn't say anything but got his sword ready.

In panic I blurted out "Wait! I can help!" they all looked at me in surprised. Marvel growled a little and said "How?" "District 3 tributes are never good in surviving." I kept calm though I wanted to run in fear. I held my ground and said "Then how do you explain me being here?" "I have survived this long without any help." I took a breath and breathed out, waiting for their response. Cato looked at Clove and then Marvel, then he turned to me, his sword ready to cut me down. Cato spoke "What can you do to help us huh?" he stared into me with the same fire eyes. I didn't know what to say but then finally thought of a plan and said "Well…well I can help you reprogram the bombs at the Cornucopia if you plan to stay there?" then all of a sudden all of their eyes opened with ideas. I hear Marvel whisper to Cato "We are staying their to begin with so if anyone tries to steal anything then he is their to reprogram them, we might want to let him live for a little at least right?"

Clove stared at me the whole time and I stared at her to, trying to keep my calm face. Cato put his sword down "Fine, you better know how to fix those bombs, or you are dead you hear?" I nodded and got up. Cato lead the way back with Clove following him. Marvel who had a spear said "Go ahead." I walked fast after them with Marvel behind me. We finally got to the Cornucopia. I turned to my left and I see a bunch of supplies stacked together and to my right I see a tent with sleeping bags. Cato and Clove walked toward the supplies, Marvel pushed me toward it. Cato "We dug up the bombs already."

In front of the stack and supplies and me was a bunch of silver bombs. I nodded and went to one and started to fix it. I did that for hours until I fixed them all. The others helped me put them back into the earth, making them go around the stack of supplies.

_Back to present._ And that's how I am here now. For fixing the bombs and protecting the supplies I survive for a few more days. Right now I am clutching my spear Marvel gave me. I always wonder how the district 1 girl, Glimmer died. I saw her name appear at night a few days ago but I never did ask the other Careers how she died. Then Clove got up in a instant and pointed out in the forest. I turned my head and see smoke coming up from the trees. Who would be stupid enough to light a fire day or night? I got up and ready to go with them. I see Clove and Marvel running to the forest where the fire was coming from. I ran after them but Cato stopped me with his strong hand, he said "You stay here and guard the supplies. Anything happens and your dead you hear?!" I nodded and Cato ran after Clove and Marvel.

I watched them run into the forest, and I sat back down underneath the tent with the spear now in both hands. I put my hands on my head and closed my eyes, thinking. Am I going to get back home? To my mom, my dad, and my little brother. Are they watching me surviving and living, and hoping for my safe return? I stop tears from coming since I can't show them here in the games. But then I heard rustling from the grass, which made me turn suddenly. I got up and looked behind me, nothing. This made me nervous now, I walked out of the tent and looked around and still saw nothing. I turned around again in panic, but nothing again. What's going on? I swear I hear another tribute, but nothing. I hear more rustling so I turn again but yet again, nothing. This time I will look around. I walk around the supplies but there was no one so I walked back to the tent and sat down in frustration.

I rubbed my head that one, I didn't find anyone. Second is that the Careers haven't come back yet; I mean for them does it take long to kill off a tribute? It must be far away or something. I put my spear down on the floor and leaned back a little to relax. For a few moments it was quiet, just the wind blowing by until BOOM! I got so scared I fell onto the grass. My eyes wide in shock when I see the supplies into blown bits from a explosion. Supplies flew quite some distant and I see where the bombs were dug down were open. I got up, grabbed my spear and ran to the now former stack. The stack was burnt into crisps, nothing was left from it. I stared at it for a long time until I hear screaming, the Careers; oh no…

I turned my head to my left and I see the Careers coming back, their eyes in shock but angry as well. Cato was coming to me with full speed while the others looked at the burnt pile. I should run but my legs won't move and by the time I wanted to I see Cato in front of me, looming over me. He looked super mad, he shouted "What the hell happened here!" "What happened?!" I tried to explain, "Ca-Cato it wasn't me! Someone else did it!"

It didn't look he believed me cause he grabbed my spear easily and threw it to the floor. I backed away and shouted in terror "Please don't!" "I'm sorry!" but he didn't seem to care cause he lunged to me and grabbed my neck. I can't die! But he held onto my neck and I knew I was going to die from Cato's hand. He then twisted it until it cracked and I fell to the floor. But after that I felt nothing. My name is David Olson from district 3 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	17. D1 Boy

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Marvel Rigby****[D1 Boy]**

A day passed since that stupid district 3 boy let our supplies at the Cornucopia all burn into crisps. And now me, Cato, and Clove are starving and not getting any better either. Currently since Cato killed the boy from 3, all we have done was sit around. We haven't killed any other remaining tributes yet, or even tried for that matter. I know Clove was getting irritated, but she had a temper since the start. She got up from sitting and hissed "Why aren't we doing anything!" "We can't just sit here and do nothing while the others are still our there!"

Cato growled "Shut up Clove, we haven't eaten for a while and right now I am irritated." I thought Clove wasn't going to listen cause how she is but she shut her mouth but didn't sit back down. But she had a knife in her right hand; clutching it like she was about to burst. I decided to take control now, "We are all tired I know but we aren't going to get anywhere with us arguing." "That's what the Capitol people and the other tributes want us to be."

I turned my head to both Cato and Clove, who so far said nothing. I sighed and said "At least what we can do is try and find tributes." "Like traps or something."

Cato sighed but nodded "Marvel is right about that." "We should split up and hunt the others down before anything else happens." Clove looked at us but nodded and responded "Solo right?"

Cato nodded "Yes we will go off on our own for a bit and meet back here at night." I nodded and agreed to the plan. Clove stalked off toward big bushes, then I walk off with a spear; leaving Cato to do whatever. To tell the truth I didn't know how I was going to hunt down tributes. I sighed but lifted my head high; I couldn't let the Capitol people or any other district people see me like this. I am a Career, I was born for this anyhow. But how to get tributes then? Then a spark hit me, build a trap to see if any tributes come walking in. I nodded to myself after thinking of the idea and grabbed materials to build my trap.

*A hour later. I built my trap close by a flower batch and a few trees near it. If any tribute ran in it they would be caught in a net, and there is no way they could cut through it. I nodded and smiled at my work and got up to hide and wait till I heard a scream or such. Last minute touches were kicking leaves on top of the trap so they couldn't see it. After I was satisfied I walk away and hid far in the woods.

*Now half a hour passed. Right now I was just sitting in the woods, underneath the trees. I looked up to see the sun shining overhead; but that made me realize something. So far in this game, there hasn't been one day of rain. Just sun, sun, sun. That somewhat irritated me but its better then sulking in rain for a whole day or so. But I guess if it was raining then tributes would hid and not hunt. I sighed again; don't even know how much times I have. Then I hear a little girl screams from the direction of where I made my trap.

I smiled and got up. I clutch my spear in excitement and ran toward my trap. As I ran through the forest and to see if I caught anything I heard screams, "Katniss!" "Katniss!", the I knew the voice of who it belonged to. It was the little girl from 11 and she was screaming the girl from 12's name. That must mean they are in a alliance, perfect. If I kill this 11 girl then I can kill the 'Girl on Fire' as well. I smiled even wider thinking about it. I was almost there and I could hear the 11's scream get louder and more desperate, yelling still yet "Katniss!" "Katniss!"

I finally got to where I laid my trap, and I see the girl from 11 and the fire girl hugging. I smiled and took a few steps forward. The fire girl turned around fast, that's when I took my spear and threw it at them. But fire girl ducked and shot a arrow in my chest. I took one step back and was falling on my back. But before I fell compete on my back I saw my thrown spear into 11's chest and fire girl looking back in shock. I wanted to smiled but I couldn't cause before I even landed on my back I was dead. I am Marvel Rigby from district 1 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	18. D11 Girl

_Well I haven't updated in a long while, but I have a excuse; exams before break. This chapter, well I tried my best but it didn't work out. I am sorry if this chapter sucks because I know it does. But just bare with me on this chapter. Well that's that, so enjoy this chapter of "The Innocent."_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Rue Granger****[D11 Girl]**

Hi, my name is Rue. The little 12 year old girl from district 11. The one that people didn't think would survive in the games at all, or even this long. But now I am in a alliance with Katniss, the girl from 12; or now known as to the Capitol, The Girl On Fire. I followed her league as she walked. It was getting dark already, sunset to be exact. Katniss turned to me and said "We should go sleep for tonight before destroying the Careers."

I looked at her and nodded, then saying "Katniss…." I couldn't find the words to say to her since I couldn't really think of any in the first place. She walked to me and bended down to my level and said "It'll be alright Rue, I'll protect you, okay?" I nodded and smiled, feeling a little better that she was there beside me. Katniss smiled to, rubbed my head and stood up again.

She looked around and said "Lets find a nice tree to lie underneath." I smiled and nodded and followed Katniss; to where she than found a big tree to lie under, and put our things down. I took off my bag and put it by hers. Then Katniss pulled out a blanket, "Well Rue lets go sleep so we can be ready for the morning." I nodded and went to lie underneath the tree with Katniss. Katniss let me lie down first, under the crunching leaves. She then laid down, bringing the blanket over both of us; to keep us warm.

The sun was going down fast, faster then usual but yet again the Capitol can do that; control what happens in here and such. I sighed, Katniss looked at me with worry and said "Are you okay Rue? Cold?" I shook my head "No Katniss, just tired is all." "I'll be better in the morning, promise." she looked at me with concern and nodded "Just get a lot of rest before morning comes." I nodded again and closed my eyes.

I turned over to face away from Katniss. Than I opened my eyes a little to already see the night sky instead of the sunset. And a few stars to. I looked at it, and it reminds me of my district; but now I wish I was with my family. I hold tears and closed my eyes and waiting for morning.

*Time skip, morning. My eyes opened to the morning sun. Bright and a little hot. I than my upper half of my body up from the ground and turned to my right where Katniss was sleeping soundly. I smiled at seeing Katniss in peace instead of the worried face she has been having. I get up fully this time to look around. But all I see is trees and more trees; good no Careers in sight, for now anyway. I than bend down to Katniss and shake her shoulder, "Katniss, its morning. Its time to get going." at first she didn't do anything but moved her sleeping position. But I shook her shoulder again, a little harder and then did she open her eyes. Slowly but waking up for sure, but to make sure I say again "Katniss we have to get going now." she got her upper half of her body up and stretched.

She rubbed her eyes, and when she did she looked more awake now. She got up on her feet and nodded "Thanks Rue for waking me up." I smiled, "Your welcome." she smiled to and packed the blanket back in her backpack and than said "Lets going." I nodded and followed her into the bright green forest. Katniss looked around and uncovered the big firewood we built the day before. I looked at it and I knew what to do. Katniss turned to me and bent down to me level and said "You know what to do right Rue?" I nodded. "Light the firewood we built." "Once I light each one with fire run and go to the next two and stay hidden." "And don't get caught by Careers." I looked at Katniss. She nodded and hugged me.

She whispered in my ear "Stay safe Rue." I hugged her back and whispered "I will." "But you stay safe to Katniss." she hugged me tighter once and let me go. She looked at me with a worried face again and said "I'm going to go now. Wait a little a while before lighting this first one." I nodded at the instructions. Katniss looked at me one more time before letting me go and ran off in the forest. After she left I felt so alone, being in these quiet woods by myself. I shook my head, I have to get my head together for Katniss; for our plan to work I have to stay focus. The sun was now up high in the sky, its time to light the first fire.

Making fire is easy if you have two sticks or rocks with you. I grabbed two sticks and rubbed together. First it only made sparks, "Come on, come on." then one of the sticks had fire on it. I smiled and threw the stick in and fire started to grow. That was my signal to run and go onto the next one. I run fast but not to make myself tired. I see the next one in view, across the clearing with flowers. I smiled and ran across the clearing, but when I got half way I stepped into the leaves and a net enclosed on me. I screamed as I fell onto the floor, the net making me hard to move after I landed. I tried to move to get out of the net but it crushed me to the floor, I started to panic. I screamed "Katniss!" "Katniss!" "Help me!" I tried to get out but it was no use. Then my body stopped struggling and let little tears fall. I was useless now. I let Katniss down with the plan we had to destroy the Careers. Then I hear crunching of leaves and that's when I stood still. But I hear Katniss's screams "Rue!" "Rue are you there?!" I hear more crunching of leaves coming closer to me until a body stood over me and bent down quickly to cut the net. The net was cut, and as soon as it was I turned to hug the person I wanted to see, Katniss. She hugged me tight but didn't say anything, we didn't have to.

Then more crunching noises came from behind Katniss; we both turn, not hugging anymore. It was Marvel, and he was smiling for a kill. He grinned wide and threw his spear towards us so fast I couldn't see it. But the next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my stomach and a little blood. I looked down at the spear was in me, in my stomach. I heard Katniss whispered loudly "Rue." I took the spear out and looked at Katniss. Then my body fell to the forest floor, but Katniss catching me before I fell completely. She stared at my body in shock, touching my stomach. I looked up at her, scared. Katniss looked like she was going to cry, "Katniss.." I barely managed to get out. She looked at me, "Rue what is it?" I felt a tear go down my cheek, "Katniss, you have to win." she just stared at me but nodded "I will." is all she says.

But I want one more thing before I die in Katniss's arms. I asked Katniss "Can you sing?" she looks at me again in confusion but nods, "Of coarse." I looked at Katniss and waited for her to sing. Then she sang, her voice sounding so nice and beautiful, _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillowLay down your head, and close your sleepy eyesAnd when again they open, the sun will rise." _my vision was getting darker and I couldn't hear Katniss as well now but only catching a few words, "Daisies.. Dreams.. Sweet.." it was nice to hear Katniss sing for me. I tried to focus on her words but then I heard no more. I am Rue Granger from district 11 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	19. D2 Girl

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Clove Kentwell****[D2 Girl]**

Me and Cato already had a plan since the Gamemakers announced not to long ago that the feast would be held tomorrow morning. But on some things, we couldn't agree on. Cato looked pissed and growled out "Shit!" "I will kill that fire girl count on it!" I just clutched my knife in my right hand and looked at Cato who walked back and fourth. I know he is upset for losing against the tributes from twelve but its more than that. My eyes turn back to Cato who still walked back and fourth. I closed my eyes; Cato's upset cause Marvel is gone. Though it was short those two had a brother bond or something like that.

But I remember when we found Marvel dead. It was right after we separated to kill tributes by ourselves. Me and Cato both heard screams and caught up to each other to go toward the noise. By the time we got to the clearing where we heard the screams Marvel was lying dead with a arrow in his chest, eyes closed. But also another tribute; the little girl from 11, her eyes closed, arms crossed with white flowers in her hands. I thought it looked peaceful for someone who just died but on the outside I had to act like I didn't care, so I snorted. But Cato on the other hand bent down to Marvel to check for a pulse even though it was to late anyway. I stared at Marvel's body, as Cato got up and looked like he was ready to kill; not for the pride of the district, but for revenge in killing his, no our friend.

I opened my eyes to see Cato now sitting down and staring at the fire we made for the night. My knife still tight in my hands, I stood up and looked at Cato saying "Cato tomorrow when we hunt for the rest of the tributes I want first debs at the fire girl." he looked at me with anger and said "Are you crazy?" "I will be the first to get her and kill her myself."

I looked at him with a calm but serious face, not to be intimidated, "I know Cato, you can kill her I promise you but I want to scratch her first." "Give her scars before you stab her." he stared at me and grunted "Fine but if you kill her before I get there…" he doesn't finish his sentence. I know what he was going to say anyway. He was going to say that he would kill me but he wouldn't at all. Me and Cato are more than friends I think but I don't know what he is thinking. But both me and him are in the games without choice. I was picked and no one volunteer and Cato volunteered for someone. He said he volunteered to protect me in the games. I didn't need it since I could take care of myself. After that I was worried that when it came to the final two me and Cato would have to fight each other. But now since the Gamemakers announced two tributes from the same district can be victors, me and Cato were happy in the inside but on the outside it was like whatever since we are Careers and all.

I nodded "Don't worry about me anyway." "I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that by now Cato." he looks at me "I know Clove, I know.." he looked down. I sat down again, "Besides Cato, we will take both fire girl and lover boy together." "And kill them together to see their deaths for killing Marvel and Glimmer." he looked back and me, but just said "Go to sleep Clove." he laid down and closed his eyes. And after seeing him sleep for a bit I lied down and closed my eyes.

*Time Skip, morning. The early morning woke me up. I opened my eyes to see the sun just coming up, and I get up fully. I turn to see Cato, still sleeping in the same position from last night. I guess he didn't move since last night. I shook my head, looked at Cato one more time and walked off. Might as well get up by walking; and Cato won't care much during the games. Plus I can take care of myself as always. If I have a knife or two I'll be fine.

I sighed softly and walked through the forest, going wherever my feet take me. By now it was noon as I came to the Cornucopia; and sitting their was 3 bags. It had the numbers 2, 11, and 12. But wait? There should be one more right; the sneaky girl from 5. Unless she took her bag already? Curses! Me and Cato wanted to catch that little sneaky tribute but could never find her cause she was good at hiding and now she was gone with her pack. But my eyes move to another flash of black. I can't believe it! it's the fire girl getting her pack.

I smile, clutch my knife tighter. What a opportunity. Though Cato will kill me later I get a chance to kill her. A plan has already come through my head and now I set it up. I run silently to the back of the Cornucopia, then I run across the clearing to catch the fire girl. She turns to run toward the back of the Cornucopia to and sees me, I smile and run toward her. She looks freaked out cause she got a arrow ready and shot it at me. It came toward me but I dodged it and threw a knife at fire girl but it only scratched her head. I hissed; and I was going to throw another knife at her but realized I only had one more left, so I couldn't waste it. I charged at her till I collided with her and we wrestled to the ground.

We tumbled many times, grunting, fighting to see who would get on top. Till finally I get on top of her and put my feet on each of her wrists so she couldn't get up. She struggled, trying to get up but my weight held her down. Fire girl looked at me with a freighting look it made me smile inside and out. But now I am in control and the words just came out of my mouth without me thinking, "Where's lover boy? Oh I see. You're gonna help him, right? Well, that's sweet. You know, it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What's her name again? Rue?" Well, we killed her. And now we're gonna kill you." I held my knife up and right when I was going to bring it down on fire girl's head someone lifted me with full strength and slammed me against the Cornucopia wall.

Then I started to freak out, who has such strength to do something like that. Than as lifted my head I saw the male tribute from 11, Thresh holding me off the ground. He stares at me with a mean look, more scary than Cato I think. He asks me in a angry voice, "You were going to kill her, right?" I shook my head "N-N-No.." I stutter." he slammed me against the wall once, hard. I cried and he shouted "Liar!"

I scream for Cato, but Thresh slams me once more and asks, coming closer, "You killed Rue didn't you?" I shook my head and he slammed me again and shouted "I heard you!" my voice changed; from being mean like Thresh and now bring like the other tributes crying for help. I cry the one person I wish was here with me; "Cato! Cato!" I could cry only once when Thresh slammed me against the Cornucopia wall once again harder and than again; that last hit I know ended me. Thresh than dropped me onto the forest, grass floor. I wasn't dead yet, but I could see fire girl staring at me with scared eyes and Thresh talking to her.

After they were finishing talking they both ran off in different directions while I was left here to die like all others. Then I heard a scream calling my name, "Clove! Clove!" I could barely hear the voice but I recognized it right away, Cato. I could barely see a body over mines but it bended down to my level and picked me up till I was lying on a pair of legs. I looked up and saw Cato's face, expressionless; but not the Cato that was in this game but scared and looked like he was going to cry. He petted my hair knowing he can't save me no matter what he does. Cato whispered "Clove stay with me. Please." Cato was pleading but I couldn't do the request he wanted for me to do. I was going to die any second now. But as my vision got darker I managed to get out "Cato.. Win for us and kill the fire…" then as I slipped away I heard Cato shout "Clove!" and that was the last thing I heard. Cato's cry for me stay; I am so sorry Cato I couldn't be with you forever like we should have. But win for both of us. I am Clove Kentwell from district 2 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	20. D5 Girl

_I know its short but I couldn't think of ideas for Foxface, but I hope you enjoy it all the same._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Flinch Stones aka Foxface[D5 Girl]**

I have survived throughout most of the game. I know I can survive to win; to be a victor and return home to my family. Right now I am running through the forest, trying to find food since I am running out. As I was trying to look for any food I heard a female voice, "We should look for food.", that voice. I go closer, trying to avoid to make noise. I moved swiftly through the trees until I see the tributes from 12! So they are still alive and out for food to; well that's perfect since I am to. The one who spoke Katniss looks at lover boy who's name I think is Peeta and they both smiled.

I didn't hear what they said to each other but then they separated. Peeta going right and Katniss left; who to follow? Seeing how Katniss has the bow and arrows she may hunt meat while Peeta will do the easier job and find other things like berries. I lick my lips just thinking about berries since I could have a bunch right now. I nodded to myself, I would follow Peeta to see where he would find berries. I look to my left to see if Katniss was going to come back but she didn't so I ran quickly and quietly through the forest to follow Peeta.

Peeta looked like he had no idea what he was doing, somewhat. I mean he knows what berries look like, I hope but I don't think in the right area until a bush of blue and blackish berries were hanging. I was smiling; wanting to taste the sweet, juicy berries in my mouth. Even my stomach was growing. I thought it was loud that maybe Peeta could hear it to but he doesn't. He even smiled at finding them and picks a bunch. He gathered it both hands, a big handful of them and walks back to where they split up. I looked around and hide behind a big tree so he couldn't see me. He still smiled as he walked back, weird. But I followed him anyway.

He came back to the area where he and Katniss split up. He took off his jacket and put it on the grass, without taking the berries out of his hands. He than put the berries on his jacket. He nods to himself and then he walks off; I don't know why. This is my chance to get the berries without a fight. I looked right and left to make sure no one is around just in case. Than I walk out and run to the berries, grab a few, and run off before Katniss and Peeta could notice I was even there. I ran for quite some time until I stopped in a clearing where it was sunny. And I was panting a little for running fast.

But now my full attention goes to the berries in my hand, ready to be eaten. I look at them and wonder; the look similar but I can't put a finger on it. I know I have seen this while I was at the plant station but I don't know for sure. But I can't worry about that, I can just eat. Though I had a lot of berries in my hand I decided to just try one and see if I liked it or not. I than put one in my mouth, at first it wasn't so bad; it was good actually. But then I started to cough, not just once but multiply times. Don't tell me these berries are poisonous! I made such a rookie mistake by taking these and eating them. I kept coughing until my body couldn't even stand up but fell onto the clearing. I than stared at the bright sky, ending my life. I am Flinch Stones from district 5 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	21. D11 Boy

_Thresh's death was hard to write since there are different ways people said he died. So don't be upset if his death is wrong. Oh yeah after this there is only one more chapter left._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Thresh Livingston****[D11 Boy]**

Damn it all! I huffed as I sat down, hidden from view. I looked to the sky and it was still noon. But I did something I didn't want to but I had to; for Rue. I squeeze my fists just thinking about, how I killed that district 2 girl, Clover or Clove; whatever her name was. But I got revenge for you Rue. That thought made me look to the sky, the clear blue sky, hoping Rue can see me get who killed her. But I also hope your happy I let fire girl go, Katniss I believe. That's what you would have wanted, and that's why I let her go; but just once. I know that she would have protected you to the end, I know it. But I guess you guys had a plan and it didn't go as planned.

Thinking about it makes me sigh. I still don't understand; how do 12 year olds get picked for these games? I mean they only have on slip their first year, makes me sick. The Capitol are sick people who don't know anything about being poor or what not. But putting that on the side I grabbed the bag that I got at the Cornucopia with my district number on it, 11. The black and sliver bag looked like it was overstuffed. Makes me wonder; so I opened it. As soon as it did I saw something I needed badly, food. I still had some in my bag I grabbed at the beginning of the games but not much to last me the rest. There was bread, cheese, and even a bottle of water, what luck.

I grabbed some of food and start to eat. I know I will have to fill up in order to fight my way to be a victor. Plus I know I will have to fight either Cato, Katniss, or the boy from 12; who's name I have forgotten. Probably Katniss and the boy from 12 are going to be together since two tributes from the same district can win and such. But now Cato is the only Career left so he is solo and probably hunting the rest of us down. But he maybe after me the most cause I killed his district partner, but even is even. But on the other hand, Katniss did get a better training score then all of them and all the Careers looked like they didn't like that. And Katniss is a target for everyone, so I can understand.

I now finished eating and decided to pack up and walk to see if I could find any of the remaining tributes, and if I have to; kill them. Which of course I have to but I would to avoid it. It was already sundown but in any case there's not much tributes left. So I decided to walk around. It's been more quiet since mostly all of the tributes are gone; so this is how it felt. Quiet, alone; strange but for some reason I feel more relaxed than before. I stroll calmly through the forest, watching the sun go down early than usual. I turn to the sky and seeing it rotate already to a full moon. That made me confused, what are the Capitol planning. I mean making a day go past so fast just to make the game's over with already. They are impatient.

It was already night, with a full moon. I am not afraid of the dark yet the air feels dark and cold. I turn around multiply times, thinking that someone or something was behind me. Than I hear a howl but more and more came. Crap! Must be the Capitol mutations they send towards the end of the games, to end it for good and get a victor. I pick up my pace to try and avoid them but than I heard rustling in front of me and that made me stop. I stared at the dark bushes moving in front of me and gripped my sword to prepare for whatever came out. Than I was in a shock a little to see who was in front of me but at the same time I wasn't; it was Cato, from district 2.

He glared at me, but with a more angry look. He huffed and with a little blood pouring down his head and him gripping a longer sword than mines. I showed no expression for sure and asked, "So come here to finish me off huh?" he hissed at me "What do you think!" "I am only here to win and nothing else!"

I smiled a little, "Is that all?" "Aren't you here for your little partner who died?" he growled with a angry face and charged at me. I was prepared to and waited for him to attack first. He brought his sword down onto me but I blocked it. I was surprised how strong he was, even through the end of the game. But I know he was lacking, so I pushed him back with all the strength I had and it made him fall onto the ground. But he got up right away and came for another attack, but more faster this time. This time I didn't attack with my sword but my fist. Cato first attacked me with his sword, I ducked, and than I punched him on the side of his face. The punch must have been harder than I thought because it sent Cato flying against a tree and he landed hard. I stood where I was and panted a little to catch my breath. But again Cato was getting up, but now there was a lot more blood on his head, and was pouring down. And even I could see some blood on the tree he crashed on.

He coughed some blood and wiped his mouth. He than smiled and ran to me with more speed than his two pervious attacks. I got my sword and blocked him, but he used all the strength he had cause he pushed me back. I was going to block him again but my sword came out of my hands and than Cato took his chance and stabbed me in my stomach. I hissed loud and Cato smiled, and than I feel to the floor. Feeling the blood pour out of my body. I get on my elbows and coughed up blood, I can't go down like this, not like this. I am stronger than 2. But Cato kicked me back on the floor and I could see him smile a little. He lifted his sword to bring it down on me.

I just took it as my fate and closed my eyes. Cato wins; fine but I am not worried. But for of my parents and friends. Them seeing that I was close in being a victor, a one that district 11 needed. And I am sorry Rue for not able to get out for you. And than I felt a little bit of a sword going into my head before everything was black and nothing else. I am Thresh Livingston from district 11 and I died in the 74th Hunger Games.


	22. D2 Boy

_Reviews_

_Guest- In the movie though she is killed at the bloodbath_

_thgfan- Excuse me! Did you watch the movie as well or did you read only the book? And if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all _

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Cato Hirsh****[D2 Boy]**

It was already night; the last day of these game's. I walked through the dark forest, un-afraid of anything; even the mutts. But I know for myself I was weakening cause of the fight with Thresh, who I just killed not to long ago. And I did so by avenging Clove. I could feel the blood pour down by arms and all over my body but I kept going toward the one direction and towards the last battle would be, the Cornucopia.

Than I would kill those tributes from twelve and end it once and for all. I clutched my sword, ready for the last bout and be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games! My thoughts went sharp when I heard growling and snapping. And a scream, and it was in the direction of the Cornucopia. I now go a little faster and I see them, Fire Girl and Lover Boy. I am now running to the Cornucopia and as soon as I got to it I climb it. When I climbed to the top I saw both of them eyeing the mutts below, wanting to go up. But they don't notice me and that's good, I'll do a sneak attack.

I moved right behind them and pushed Katniss to the side, she tumbled in surprise, than Lover Boy turned quick and attacked me and punched me in the face. I tumbled but punched him right back. My goal right now was only Fire Girl but Lover Boy kept my away from her. I punched him in the gut and slammed him down and he didn't get up. Than I turn the Katniss who was just staring at me. I walked to her and she tired to defend herself but she was useless as I grabbed her neck and slammed it at the edge of the Cornucopia, the dog mutts trying to climb but with no use. Now I was choking Fire Girl and I could see the color in her face change to pale.

But than another arm reached from behind me and dragged me off her. And it was Lover Boy back and up again. We fought with fists back and fourth until I took the upper hand but taking my right arm around his neck and holding him with all my strength in a death snap. I turned to see Katniss with a arrow ready to fire at both me and Lover Boy. I felt the blood pour down my face and mouth and told her "Shoot." I simply tell her, feeling myself getting weaker. "Then we both go down and you win." I thought she would but she didn't. "Go on." I said again. I chocked blood a little and said "Go on, I'm dead anyway."

She just stood there with her arrow ready, already aimed and added "I always was, right?" I held Lover Boy more tightly in my grip, ready to kill him anytime. But this time I couldn't control my anger on just Fire Girl alone. I looked up at the dark sky and shouted "How is that? Is that what they wanted?" but my eyes saw Fire Girl move her arrow and I tighted my grip on Lover Boy more and said "I don't think so." I show her his face and said "I could still do this. I could still do this."

I added "Bring pride to my district, it's the only thing I know how to do." I smile a little and than it happened to fast. Fire Girl's arrow hit my hand and I screamed. Than Lover Boy hit me in the stomach with his elbow and pushed me to the falling mutts. I couldn't control myself but to scream out loud. I felt the ultimate pain of being ripped apart by the mutts and I wasn't even close to dieing yet so I shouted out the best I could "Please! Shoot!" I shouted that over and over as Fire Girl and Lover Boy looked at me. Than Katniss got out a arrow and aimed for me. I continued to scream in pain until a arrow hit my body, that made the mutts go away before I closed my eyes forever. I am Cato Hirsh from district 2 and I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

_**The end!**_

**I can't believe it is over:D, my second story I wrote is now done after a long, long time and its thanks to the people who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. Since it is now over I can concentrate more on my first story which I need to update and many more to come, hope you all enjoyed this little story and stay tuned for more as time goes on.**_**With love,**_

_**AelitaOfTheWolves**_


End file.
